A Day in the Life of an Heir
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Sakura: princess of the west. Neji: prince of the north. Both strong willed, neither willing to back down. Watch the fur fly during what may just be the mating from hell.
1. NOT A CHAPTER!

Pairings:

Neji/Sakura

Kiba/TenTen

Sasuke/Temari

Naruto/Hinata

Gaara/Rin

Shikamaru/Ino

Sess/Kag

Takara (oc)/Tsume

Fugaku/Mitoko

San/Mir

Inu/Kik (dead)

Hiashi/Hiyo (oc)

Hizashi/Mika (oc)

Hiro (oc)/Mira (oc)

* * *

Land and Lord: 

Western Land: (allied with Wind, Fire, Demon Slayers Village, North, East)

Sesshoumaru and Kagome Taisho

Sakura (heir)

Rin (Former heir now the General of the Western Land Armies)

Eastern Land: (allied with West, Demon Slayer Village)

Takara and Tsume Inuzuka

Kiba (heir)

Hana (General of the Eastern Armies)

Southern Land: (allied with Wind)

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha

Sasuke (heir)

Itachi (General of the Southern Armies)

Northern Land: (allied with West and Forest)

Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga (brothers not lovers)

Neji (heir)

Hinata (General of the Demon Armies of the North)

Hanabi (General of the Human Armies of the North)

Hiyo and Mika (Hiashi and Hizashi's mates and Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi's mothers)

Kouga (minor lord under Takara of the East)

Kato (Kouga's son and heir)

Amana (Kouga's daughter and a leutenant in the Eastern armies)

Islands surrounding Japan and their Lords:

Wind Island: (allied with South and West)

Hiro and Mira Sabaku

Temari (heir)

Gaara (General of the armies)

Kankuro (Ambassador to the main lands)

Shadow Island: (allied with Fire)

Shikaku and Hermine (her-me-nay) Nara

Shikamaru (heir)

Fire Island: (allied with Shadow and West)

Inoshishi and Amada (oc) Yamanaka

Ino (heir)

Souta (Kagome's older brother and General of the Fire Island Armies. Mated to Ino's sister Hiyoni)

Hiyoni (Ino's older sister and strategist for the Armies. Souta's mate)

Forest Island: (allied with North)

Arashi and Mizuki Uzumaki

Naruto (heir)

Kyuubi (Northern Strategist)

Demon Slayer Village: (allied with West and East)

Sango and Miroku Taijiya

TenTen (heir)

Kohaku (General of the Demon Slayers)

Kelli (oc) (Kohaku's wife and Fire Cat breeder)


	2. Welcome to Demon High Now submit to me!

Chapter one: Welcome to Demon High

'Thoughts'

'**Demon thoughts**'

'_Mental communication_'

"Speech"

"**Demon-controlled speech**"

_Emphasized words_

**Flashbacks**

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!**_ But if I did...-evil laugh-

New couples: Iruka/Kakashi, Jiraya/Tsunade

* * *

Taisho Sakura sighed. 'Yet another school Otou-sama is _forcing_ me to attend.' She thought. 

Flashback

**"Either you go to Demon High or you lose the throne of the West to Rin again." Taisho Sesshoumaru said. "Hai Otou-sama. Since Rin-nee-chan doesn't want the throne back." Sakura replied with a bow as she packed some of her things like clothes and hygiene products to go to Demon High.**

End Flashback

The pink haired demoness sighed. Stroking her mokomoko-sama (AN: She calls it Moko-chan to annoy it), Sakura walked toward the office to get her schedule and dorm assignment for the rest of her stay. On her way over, she bumped into a boy with raven hair and onyx eyes. 'Shit. The Southern Lord's youngest son and heir. A stupid weasal demon.' She thought.

"Hey sexy. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Remember that, you'll be screaming it later." He said. Sakura bristled and a feral growl tore from her ivory throat. She pulled her hand back, balled it into a fist, and punched Sasuke into a wall. "This Sakura isn't interested in _you_ Uchiha." She snarled.

"Sakura-nee-chan! Dude that was _awesome_!!!!" Inuzuka Kiba cheered. (AN: Kiba is Sakura's cousin. Kiba's mom is Kagome's younger sister who mated Kiba's dad Takara of the East and got Kiba) "I knocked the youngest Uchiha lord into the wall Kiba-otoutou." Sakura barked. Kiba laughed. "I know!" He howled. The two heirs laughed. "Got kicked outta Shikon?" Kiba asked. "Hai. Baka Kato-gaki-teme." Sakura growled. Kiba sighed. "Yeah. Kouga's pups act just like him." He said mournfully. Amana was looking for him. "Kiba-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn!!!!" She cried.

"Eep! Hide me!" The demon boy begged his older cousin. The pink haired Taisho laughed. "You poor boy. Do they know about Miss TenTen-chan?" She asked. Kiba nodded with a smile. "But that miserable bitch won't leave me alone!" He whimpered. The cousins headed to the office to get Sakura's schedule and dorm assignment. "Leaf is green. Sound is black. Sand is red. Stone is gray. Mist is blue. Cloud is white. Grass is light green. And Lightning is yellow. We stay in Leaf House so our uniform pants/skirts are green and our schedules are green too. Our live-in teacher is Umino Iruka." Kiba explained as the two walked toward their house.

At Leaf House, Kiba led Sakura to her room. "My stuff is here." Sakura observed. "Yeah. Jaken-baka brought it. He scared some of the others." Kiba laughed. Sakura rolled her eyes. "He scares a lot of people." She replied. Kiba snorted. "Your room is between mine and Hyuuga Neji's." He said. "The Northern heir?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why?" Kiba said. "It's just that the Northern heir isn't exactly a cup of tea." Sakura replied in Inu. Kiba laughed. "He's changed. His father had him live with humans for a few years. In Sango-oba-chan and Miroku-oji-kun's human village to be exact. He's not so stuck-up anymore." He told her also speaking Inu. "Saku-nee-chan!" Taijya TenTen squealed. "Ten-chan!" Sakura squealed back. The two girls hugged and chattered rapidly. Kiba sighed as he left them.

'Women.' He said to himself.

'**You said it.**' Kiba's Mokomoko-sama replied. The two snorted mentally and Kiba went into his room. The dog demon boy winced when he heard a door thrown open. He stuck his head out his door and paled. Hyuuga Neji was fuming at the two girls. He wasn't worried about the Hyuuga heir. It was his cousin he was worried about. She wasn't exactly renowned for her temper control.

"Will you obnoxious bitches shut the fuck up?! I'm trying to SLEEP!!!" Neji roared. Sakura's eyes narrowed and red started seeping into them. "Who do you think you're talking to?" She snarled. Kiba cursed in his head as he went to defuse his evil tempered cousin before the red completely took over. He sooooo didn't want to have to explain to his uncle why his daughter and heir decided to lose control and kill the Northern heir for his attitude problem. "Sakura-nee-chan...calm down. Do you want Sesshoumaru-oji-sama to come up here?" Kiba asked. "I don't care. Besides, he's too busy to come see me." Sakura sniffed as the red receded slightly. "To busy to teach his daughter her place obviously." Neji sneered. The red in Sakura's eyes came back with a vengance and a pink acid poison whip smacked Neji across his face. "Shut your mouth boy. I won't hesitate to kill you" She snarled.

Kiba cursed blackly. "Damn it Hyuuga! Keep your trap shut before she _changes_!" He snapped.Neji growled as red bled into his eyes as well. "I won't let some little _bitch_ speak to me with a holier-than-thou attitude." He snapped back. Sakura's eyes bled completely red and she lunged at the Northern heir. "**I'll show you a bitch!!!!**" She roared angrily. Neji snarled at her and pinned her against the wall by her throat. "**You _will_ refrain from attacking me bitch. Or I will show you your place.**" He said coldly. Sakura hissed at him and kicked him in the stomach. "**I submit to no man.**" She snarled. Neji coughed and drew his sword. "**You will submit to me or you'll die.**" He said. "**Rot in Hell bastard.**" Sakura snarled back. Kiba banged his head against the wall. The others in their house were gathereing to look at them. "What's going on Kiba-kun?" Yamanaka Ino (a pretty black fox youkai) asked. "Sakura and Neji are in a dominance fight." TenTen replied. Ino sighed. "It's not like this on the Island." She said. "Saku-nee-chan's not usually so aggressive. Neji rubbed her the wrong way for some odd reason." TenTen replied. Sakura drew her swords as well but left her Naginata on her back. "**I refuse to submit to you. You don't deserve my submission boy.**" She sneered. Neji lunged at her with sword in hand.

Sakura brought her blade up and crashed it into Neji's. Their blades hissed as the youkai on it clashed. "**Submit.**" Neji said angrily. "**Never. Not to you.**" Sakura snarled. Neji growled ferally and knocked Sakura's sword from her hand. "**You _will_ submit.**" He snarled. Sakura brought her Naginata out and twirled it. "**Not. To. You. Not without one hell of a fight.**" She snapped. Neji grinned ferally and lunged at her again. Sakura swung her Naginata and easily blocked Neji's attack. The Hyuuga boy smirked and whirled viciously, knocking both his sword and her Naginata away from them. Hyuuga Hanabi and Kiba picked up their weapons. They were the only ones that could besides Hinata and TenTen. "**Submit bitch.**" Neji commanded. Sakura gave him the finger and snapped a kick at his head. The Hyuuga boy easily blocked it and flipped her on her back with just her foot. Snarling angrily, Sakura brought her other foot up and successfully kicked the other in the back of the head, knocking him back. Neji smirked. "**You might be a challenge after all.**" He taunted. Sakura growled viciously and waited for him to attack her.

Kiba sighed. "Ok. Here's the thing. Sakura doesn't allow anyone to dominate her. Except her father because he's her alpha anyway. She'll fight until she has nothing left to keep from being dominated. Neji refuses to allow anyone to dominate him either. He's not the alpha male yet but he's the heir so that means he'll be alpha soon. It angers his blood beast that a woman refuses to submit to him just as it anger's Sakura's blood beast that he's ordering her to submit. So basically the only way Sakura will submit is if Neji proves he is worthy of her submission." He explained. "Which means?" Hyuuga Hinata asked. "He has to pin her and keep her pinned violently enough that she bares her throat in submission and gives in to his alpha instincts. Since she was taught by Kagome-oba-sama to submit to only the most worthy of men. She was taught to submit to her mate and father. No other male can make her do that. She's killed three other men for attempting to make her submit. That's why she hates Kato. He tries to make her submit to him and doesn't get the hint that she doesn't see him as a potential mate so she refuses him." Kiba replied. "Oh." Hinata said. She turned her eyes back to the fight between her cousin and Sakura.

Neji threw Sakura to the floor by the throat and pinned her arms and legs with his own. "**Submit Bitch.**" He ordered. Sakura tried to bite his face but he moved it out of reach. Angrily, Neji picked her up by the hair and slammed her again. "**SUBMIT!!!!**" He bellowed. Sakura's red eyes widened and she growled angrily. "**NO!!!!**" She screamed back at him. The ice wolf demon snarled at her and bit where her neck and shoulder met. Sakura screamed in pain and tried to throw him off frantically. 'I refuse to submit to him!' She thought angrily. '**Submit to him. It's ok. He's your mate. Submit. The pain will stop. Submit or he'll kill us.**' Sakura's beast purred. 'But he's not worthy.' Sakura whimpered. '**Yes he is. He got you pinned fair and square. Just submit. It'll be easier. No one has ever bitten us before. He's the one you're born to submit to. He's who okaa-sama was talking about.**' Sakura's beast replied.

"She's close to submitting. If her blood beast can convince her to do so for her own safety she will. If not, he'll end up killing her in a blood rage for refusing to submit." Kiba said. "I hope she does. I don't want to even think about what Sesshoumaru-sama will do if his heir is dead." TenTen shivered. Kiba chuckled. "He'd go into a blood rage not even his mate could calm." He said with a shiver.

"**Do you submit to me bitch?**" Neji asked still holding her neck in his teeth. "**Yes.**" Sakura whimpered. "**Yes what?**" Neji asked patiently, eyes still red. "**I...I...I submit to you.**" Sakura sobbed softly. Neji released her neck and picked her up bridal style. "**Shh...Don't cry.**" He whispered. Sakura locked her arms around his neck and buried her face in this throat. "**You hurt me.**" She whimpered. With a sigh, Neji nuzzled the spot where he bit her, the red receding from his eyes. "Shh..I'm sorry. I had no choice. You refused to submit to me. It angered my beast." He soothed. The red receded from Sakura's eyes as well and she sniffled. "I don't like being dominated." She admitted. With a small smile, Neji licked her blood from the wound as he went in and shut the door to her room. "Just sleep ok? I won't purposely hurt you ever again." He said softly. The bite mark was healing in the shape of Neji's forehead marking and Sakura nodded. "Hai." She replied. Sakura curled up in her blankets and hugged Moko-chan to her.

* * *

How was that for a first chapter? 


	3. Daddy finds out!

Chapter Two: Daddy Finds Out!!! OH NO!!!!!

**_I DONT' OWN NARUTO!!!!!_**

Everyone is OOC in this fic!!!!

* * *

Yawning, Sakura stretched with a whimper and squeaked. Toppling out of her bed onto the floor, Sakura looked up at her father Taisho Sesshoumaru towering over her bed. "H-hi daddy." She said blushing slightly. "What the hell is that on your neck?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "On my neck daddy?" Sakura echoed. Sesshoumaru picked up his favorite heir by the waist and plunked her down in front of the mirror with a scowl. 

"That." He said quietly. Sakura looked in the mirror and saw the mark of the North on her neck. "Um...hee hee well it's a funny story Otou-sama." She said meekly. "Well? I'm waiting to hear about it." Sesshoumaru replied sternly.

**Flashback**

Hyuuga Neji was fuming at the two girls. He wasn't worried about the Hyuuga heir. It was his cousin he was worried about. She wasn't exactly renowned for her temper control.

"Will you obnoxious bitches shut the fuck up?! I'm trying to SLEEP!!!" Neji roared. Sakura's eyes narrowed and red started seeping into them. "Who do you think you're talking to?" She snarled. Kiba cursed in his head as he went to defuse his evil tempered cousin before the red completely took over. He sooooo didn't want to have to explain to his uncle why his daughter and heir decided to lose control and kill the Northern heir for his attitude problem. "Sakura-nee-chan...calm down. Do you want Sesshoumaru-oji-sama to come up here?" Kiba asked. "I don't care. Besides, he's too busy to come see me." Sakura sniffed as the red receded slightly. "To busy to teach his daughter her place obviously." Neji sneered. The red in Sakura's eyes came back with a vengance and a pink acid poison whip smacked Neji across his face. "Shut your mouth boy. I won't hesitate to kill you" She snarled.

Kiba cursed blackly. "Damn it Hyuuga! Keep your trap shut before she _changes_!" He snapped.Neji growled as red bled into his eyes as well. "I won't let some little _bitch_ speak to me with a holier-than-thou attitude." He snapped back. Sakura's eyes bled completely red and she lunged at the Northern heir. "**I'll show you a bitch!!!!**" She roared angrily. Neji snarled at her and pinned her against the wall by her throat. "**You _will_ refrain from attacking me bitch. Or I will show you your place.**" He said coldly. Sakura hissed at him and kicked him in the stomach. "**I submit to no man.**" She snarled. Neji coughed and drew his sword. "**You will submit to me or you'll die.**" He said. "**Rot in Hell bastard.**" Sakura snarled back. Kiba banged his head against the wall. The others in their house were gathereing to look at them. "What's going on Kiba-kun?" Yamanaka Ino (a pretty black fox youkai) asked. "Sakura and Neji are in a dominance fight." TenTen replied. Ino sighed. "It's not like this on the Island." She said. "Saku-nee-chan's not usually so aggressive. Neji rubbed her the wrong way for some odd reason." TenTen replied. Sakura drew her swords as well but left her Naginata on her back. "**I refuse to submit to you. You don't deserve my submission boy.**" She sneered. Neji lunged at her with sword in hand.

Sakura brought her blade up and crashed it into Neji's. Their blades hissed as the youkai on it clashed. "**Submit.**" Neji said angrily. "**Never. Not to you.**" Sakura snarled. Neji growled ferally and knocked Sakura's sword from her hand. "**You _will_ submit.**" He snarled. Sakura brought her Naginata out and twirled it. "**Not. To. You. Not without one hell of a fight.**" She snapped. Neji grinned ferally and lunged at her again. Sakura swung her Naginata and easily blocked Neji's attack. The Hyuuga boy smirked and whirled viciously, knocking both his sword and her Naginata away from them. Hyuuga Hanabi and Kiba picked up their weapons. They were the only ones that could besides Hinata and TenTen. "**Submit bitch.**" Neji commanded. Sakura gave him the finger and snapped a kick at his head. The Hyuuga boy easily blocked it and flipped her on her back with just her foot. Snarling angrily, Sakura brought her other foot up and successfully kicked the other in the back of the head, knocking him back. Neji smirked. "**You might be a challenge after all.**" He taunted. Sakura growled viciously and waited for him to attack her.

Kiba sighed. "Ok. Here's the thing. Sakura doesn't allow anyone to dominate her. Except her father because he's her alpha anyway. She'll fight until she has nothing left to keep from being dominated. Neji refuses to allow anyone to dominate him either. He's not the alpha male yet but he's the heir so that means he'll be alpha soon. It angers his blood beast that a woman refuses to submit to him just as it anger's Sakura's blood beast that he's ordering her to submit. So basically the only way Sakura will submit is if Neji proves he is worthy of her submission." He explained. "Which means?" Hyuuga Hinata asked. "He has to pin her and keep her pinned violently enough that she bares her throat in submission and gives in to his alpha instincts. Since she was taught by Kagome-oba-sama to submit to only the most worthy of men. She was taught to submit to her mate and father. No other male can make her do that. She's killed three other men for attempting to make her submit. That's why she hates Kato. He tries to make her submit to him and doesn't get the hint that she doesn't see him as a potential mate so she refuses him." Kiba replied. "Oh." Hinata said. She turned her eyes back to the fight between her cousin and Sakura.

Neji threw Sakura to the floor by the throat and pinned her arms and legs with his own. "**Submit Bitch.**" He ordered. Sakura tried to bite his face but he moved it out of reach. Angrily, Neji picked her up by the hair and slammed her again. "**SUBMIT!!!!**" He bellowed. Sakura's red eyes widened and she growled angrily. "**NO!!!!**" She screamed back at him. The ice wolf demon snarled at her and bit where her neck and shoulder met. Sakura screamed in pain and tried to throw him off frantically. 'I refuse to submit to him!' She thought angrily. '**Submit to him. It's ok. He's your mate. Submit. The pain will stop. Submit or he'll kill us.**' Sakura's beast purred. 'But he's not worthy.' Sakura whimpered. '**Yes he is. He got you pinned fair and square. Just submit. It'll be easier. No one has ever bitten us before. He's the one you're born to submit to. He's who okaa-sama was talking about.**' Sakura's beast replied.

"She's close to submitting. If her blood beast can convince her to do so for her own safety she will. If not, he'll end up killing her in a blood rage for refusing to submit." Kiba said. "I hope she does. I don't want to even think about what Sesshoumaru-sama will do if his heir is dead." TenTen shivered. Kiba chuckled. "He'd go into a blood rage not even his mate could calm." He said with a shiver.

"**Do you submit to me bitch?**" Neji asked still holding her neck in his teeth. "**Yes.**" Sakura whimpered. "**Yes what?**" Neji asked patiently, eyes still red. "**I...I...I submit to you.**" Sakura sobbed softly. Neji released her neck and picked her up bridal style. "**Shh...Don't cry.**" He whispered. Sakura locked her arms around his neck and buried her face in this throat. "**You hurt me.**" She whimpered. With a sigh, Neji nuzzled the spot where he bit her, the red receding from his eyes. "Shh..I'm sorry. I had no choice. You refused to submit to me. It angered my beast." He soothed. The red receded from Sakura's eyes as well and she sniffled. "I don't like being dominated." She admitted. With a small smile, Neji licked her blood from the wound as he went in and shut the door to her room. "Just sleep ok? I won't purposely hurt you ever again." He said softly. The bite mark was healing in the shape of Neji's forehead marking and Sakura nodded. "Hai." She replied. Sakura curled up in her blankets and hugged Moko-chan to her.

**End Flashback**

"And that's what happened Otou-sama." Sakura explained. Sesshoumaru frowned. "He forced you to submit to him?" He asked. "Not exactly. My beast convinced me to submit to him because he was my mate." Sakura replied. She had her head down, suddenly finding her feet veeeeeery interesting. Sesshoumaru smirked. "Just like your mother and I when we were younger." He chuckled. "You and Okaa-sama fought like Neji and I?" Sakura asked in shock as she looked up at her father. Sesshoumaru sat down with a smile. "Hai. She refused me violently at first and we ended up fighting just like you and that wolf. She didn't cry when she submitted though. She bit my face and told me she'd submit if she could have top." He replied as he sat crosslegged beside his youngest daughter. Sakura giggled. "The only thing that started the fight really was that he said that you didn't teach me my place." She said with a scowl. "I know I've been too busy in the past to raise you but your mother was nice enough to take over my, and soon to be your, duties until I felt that we had spent enough time together. So, I'll enroll in this school just for the hell of it and see how you and the other heirs interact, excluding Kiba because I know how you two are together." Sesshoumaru said. "Really? Really Otou-sama!?" Sakura squealed happily. "Hai." Sesshoumaru replied.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed happily. **BOOM!!!!!!** Sakura's door slammed open and a pissed Neji stood in the doorway with a murderous scowl on his face and a red-eyed glare that would make lesser demons cower in their shoes. Sakura merely lifted an eyebrow. "Yes? Can I help you?" She asked. "**Would you SHUT THE FUCK UP?! IT'S SIX IN THE FUCKING MORNING!!!!!!**" Neji snarled. Sakura snorted. "No. It's ten in the morning thank you very much and it's Saturday. So stop being a whiny brat and go back to bed. Or I'll sick my father on you." She retorted getting up and slamming her door in Neji's face. Sesshoumaru turned red from holding his laughter in and Sakura smirked. "He's just a big baby. Always sleeping." She said just as her door hit the floor because Neji knocked it down with one punch. He growled angrily and grabbed his intended's braid, spinning her around to face him. "**Do not. I repeat: DO NOT _ever_ slam a door in my face again. Do you understand me?**" He snarled. Sakura bristled at him and calmly reached behind her head to put her hand on Neji's wrist. She sent some of her miko energy into his arm and he drew it back from her head with a yelp of pain. "And YOU!!! Don't you ever think about putting your hands on me like that again!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! I may have submitted to you but I _REFUSE_ to let you treat me any fucking way you please because you are a spoiled brat that whines about not getting your way!" Sakura screamed angrily as she shoved him out of her room with another miko blast and fixed her door. "And if you insist on coming in here and starting a fight then KNOCK YOU STUPID FUCKING PUPPY!!!!" She roared after him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide enough to take up most of his face. "Are you sure you're still the same heir I named when you were just 100 years old?" He asked. "Hai father. I'm sorry you had to see that disrespectful display. But he was asking for it." Sakura replied with a bow and a blush. "I'm glad you're no spineless whiny bitch. I would've been humiliated to have you as an heir if you were. This is what I get for not spending enough time with you guys. I didn't even know what my own child was capable of." Sesshoumaru said with a huge grin. Sakura smiled back and nodded. "Yeah. Just yesterday I knocked Uchiha Sasuke into a wall for propositioning me." She laughed. "HE WHAT?!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "It's ok Dad. I got it under control!" Sakura shouted. Sesshoumaru sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru sighed. "It's ok." Sakura giggled.

The two Taiyoukai went out into the kitchen to get some breakfast. "Hey Kiba-otoutou." Sakura said brightly. "Hey Sakura-nee-chan." Kiba yawned. "Otou-sama's enrolling in our high school so he can get to know his heir better right dad?" Sakura said/asked. "Hai. I am." Sesshoumaru confirmed. "Good luck Oji-sama." Kiba snickered. Sesshoumaru smirked. "I don't need luck. I'm the ruler of the Western Lands." He replied. Kiba grinned. "So I heard the fight this morning. What happened?" He asked. "Neji being stupid again." Sakura sniffed. "Ah." Kiba replied. "He dared to grab my hair. No one grabs my hair!!! NO ONE!" Sakura shouted angrily as she started cooking breakfast for everyone. TenTen came down next and yawned hugely, still not awake. With a whine, she nuzzled her face into Sakura's neck and went back to sleep. Kiba laughed. "That's Ten-chan for you. Just like her mother." He said. "Hai hai. She used to do this to my mother all the time." Sakura agreed. "I wish I had Inuyasha-oji-san's rosary. That'd knock Neji down a few pegs." Sakura said wistfully.

* * *

And that is the end of chapter two. 


	4. Sesshoumaru goes to School

Chapter Three: Daddy goes to school!

**_I DONT' OWN NARUTO!!!!!_**

Everyone is OOC in this fic!!!!

* * *

Monday morning came and Sakura dragged herself out of bed. She showered and dressed in a tight black and silver corset with a pair of black leather pants that looked painted on. She braided her hair into a tight French braid that reached the back of her knees and draped Moko-chan like a fuzzy belt around her hips. '**This is embarrassing!**' Moko-chan whined. 'Oh shut up. I can't walk in with you on my shoulder.' Sakura snapped. She went downstairs with her black boots in her hand as well as her black and silver messenger bag. "Good morning nee-chan!" Kiba said brightly. Sakura snarled at him and he sighed. "Still not a morning person are you?" He asked. "Only on weekends." Sakura sighed. She plopped down in an empty chair and groaned. Hyuuga Hinata set a plate of food in front of her and she grunted her thanks. 

Everyone made their way to the kitchen and sat down groaning. (AN: The heirs all live together except for Sasuke and Itachi. They live in Sound Hall) "Good morning all!" Ino said happily. Sakura kept silent as she ate her food. "Where's my dad?" She asked. "Still in bed!" Kiba replied. "Damn...DAD GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!" She bellowed. Sesshoumaru stumbled downstairs a few minutes later showered and dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt that said "Keep laughing. This is your girlfriend's shirt I'm wearing." Sakura laughed. "Nice shirt dad. I'm sure mom would love to see it." She giggled. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Can't you call me by my name?" He asked. "No. You're my dad!" Sakura replied with an affronted look. Sesshoumaru sighed. "Can't you call me by something, _anything_ that isn't dad?" He asked. "Well I could call you Tai." Sakura offered. "That works." Sesshoumaru replied. Sakura smirked. "Alright Tai-kun." She replied. Sesshoumaru sighed. "Women." He muttered. Sakura scowled. "And what pray tell is wrong with women?" She growled. 'Her mother will kill me!' Sesshoumaru thought. "Nothing at all dear." He lied.

Sakura made a sound in the back of her throat as if to say 'liar' but said nothing. Neji glared at her angrily as he sat down and Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "Childish much?" Kiba asked as he observed the Hyuuga's attitude toward his cousin. Neji's glare turned on him and he returned it. "It's time to go to class you hormonally challanged morons." TenTen said. Sakura and the girls pranced out the door with their messenger bags while the boys followed grumbling and Sesshoumaru sighed. "This is how school children act?" He mumbled. "Yep. Welcome to the world of teenagers." Ino replied brightly. Sesshoumaru sighed again. "Great. At least my daughter's not like them." He said happily. "Oh but you don't know your daughter do you Unc?" Kiba asked with a grin. "No. As much as I hate to say it, I don't." The Taiyoukai replied. "Well watch and learn." Kiba laughed.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Because you're gonna get a shock to your system." TenTen replied. "Ah." Sesshoumaru said. The girl went to catch up to her female companions and Sesshoumaru sighed. "This is gonna be a long year." He said. "Yep." Uzumaki Naruto said brightly. Sesshoumaru groaned.

* * *

And that is the end of chapter three. 


	5. Sesshoumaru's First Day of School Pt 1

Chapter 5: Sesshoumaru's First Day of School Pt. 1

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at the school with a look of disgust on his face. "What's wrong Tai-kun?" Sakura asked. With a snort, the Taiyoukai looked at his daughter. "It smells disgusting." He replied. "You get used to the smell." Kiba said. Sakura was silently breathing through her mouth instead of her nose. "I hope so. Otherwise Tai-kun and I will faint." She replied. Kiba snickered. "I hope you registered." He said. "I did. My name is Taisho Tai." Sesshoumaru sniffed. "How are you related to Sakura?" Naruto asked. "I'm her older brother." Sesshoumaru replied. Sakura smirked. "Cause I'm so cool." She teased. Sesshoumaru snorted. "Oh yes." He replied sarcastically.

"Who's the new kid?" Uchiha Sasuke asked looking Sakura up and down. "I'm the Western Land's heir. Sakura-_sama_." Sakura replied with a glare at the older boy. "My apologies Sakura-_sama_." Sasuke said insincerely. "This is my older brother Tai-sama." Sakura answered his question. "Tai-sama." Sasuke bowed. 'That's not Tai. It's Lord Sesshoumaru.' He thought. "Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama!! Your Lady mother asked me to bring your weapons back home!" Jaken cried as he found the group of Taiyoukai. "Tell my beloved mother that I refuse to give my weapons up." Sakura replied. "Really now dear? How could you so cruelly refuse your mother?" Taisho Kagome pouted. "Mother you _know_ I don't go anywhere without my weapons." Sakura said patiently. "Yes I know. Tai dear how is your first day of school?" Kagome replied with a smile. "I hate it. The school smells disgusting." Sesshoumaru replied like a teenager. Kagome laughed. "You'll get used to it." She said. Sakura was used to it now and was breathing normally.

Kiba growled at Sasuke and sighed. "We're late for class Uchiha." He spat. "Ooh. Don't let _me_ stop you." Sasuke replied dryly. "Kiba-otoutou." Sakura growled warningly. Kiba backed down with a pout. "Sasuke-sama you shouldn't egg him on. I don't _like_ breaking fights up." Sakura scolded the other heir. Just because Sasuke Uchiha was a prick that deserved to die doesn't mean that they had to sink down to his level and act as petty as he did. She had known the Uchihas since they were all pups together and Sasuke was the worst one for the throne but his stupid parents chose Sasuke instead of Itachi and that was foolish. Well Sakura was just gonna have to change that. With an evil smile that would've made Naraku cringe had he been alive to see it, Sakura reminded her friends that they had to go to class. "What are you planning Sakura-chan?" TenTen asked. "I'm getting Sasuke kicked off the throne." Sakura replied. TenTen laughed. "Good luck. His parents think he can do no wrong." She said. Sakura grinned. "You're right." She said. They all went to their first class (Kakashi's math class). Itachi waved from his locker surrounded by his own friends as they passed by them on the way to class. Sakura waved back and they went into the classroom.

"Where's our stupid teacher?" Sakura demanded. "He's always late. You have to get used to it. We have and it no longer bothers us. We can do whatever we want for thirty minutes until he drags his lazy ass in the door." Kiba replied. "Thank you for your stunning complimentary comments about me Inuzuka-sama." Hatake Kakashi said blithely.

"No problem teach." Kiba replied.

"Detention. Demon heir or not." Kakashi said.

Kiba sighed. "This is like the fiftieth time." He said.

Sakura snickered. "Baka." She said unsympathetically.

"Well introduce yourselves." Kakashi grumbled.

Sakura and Sesshoumaru went to the front of the class. "I'm Taisho Sakura heir to the Western throne. I'm not known for having a good temper so don't fuck with me or else." Sakura said.

"I'm Taisho Tai, Sakura-sama's older brother. If you value your pathetic lives you'll not bother me, my sister or any of our company." Sesshoumaru said coldly. The two demons took their seats and the classroom erupted in whispers.

"QUIET!!" Kakashi finally shouted angrily. The class went silent and he smiled. "Now for this period since it's almost over, we're doing absolutely nothing." He said brightly.

The class face faulted except for the heirs. "Ok...we'll see you later sensei." Sakura said.

Kakashi waved as he read his Icha Icha Paradise.


	6. Sesshoumaru's First Day of school part 2

Chapter six: Sesshoumaru's First Day at School Part II

* * *

The group of heirs went and waited outside their next class (English). They talked lazily until the bell rang, making their heads hurt. Grumbling, the heirs and the Western Lord walked into the classroom and took seats in the back.

Sarutobi Asuma sighed. "You in the white and pinky get up here and introduce yourselves so I can get started." He said. The two went up.

"I'm Taisho Tai and if you fuck with me you will die." Sesshoumaru said just as annoyed as the teacher.

"Taisho Sakura, heir to the West and very temperamental. Same as what my bro said. Fuck with me and die." Sakura snapped annoyed with her teacher already.

"Sit down you brats." Asuma grunted.

Sakura cast a scowl and a sneer at the teacher but the two did as they were told. "So are we gonna learn anything useful today?" The rosette demoness asked with a sneer.

"Yes actually. You're to do a six page essay describing one day in your life. Since most of you are just common people while we have a few of the royalty, I expect boring essays for the most part." Asuma replied.

Sesshoumaru snorted and rolled his eyes while Neji leaned forward to speak to Sakura.

"Watch your temper around him Sakura." Neji said quietly.

Sakura growled as she started writing what one day in her life was like. "If he wasn't such an asshole like a certain someone else I know, then we'd get along just great." She hissed back.

Sesshoumaru grinned. 'I'm glad she's not bowing down to him in public. A woman has to keep her mate in check like he keeps her in check.' The Taiyoukai thought proudly.

Neji narrowed his eyes at her but didn't speak again. Sakura smirked behind her arm triumphantly and continued writing her essay with a more cheerful disposition.

The bell rang again and the students handed in their assignments as they left the room. Sakura looked at her schedule and was surprised to see that she had gym with Itachi and his friends. 'This is gonna rock!' She thought evilly.

Sesshoumaru caught the look on her face and sighed. 'This is gonna be a looooong day.' He thought.

* * *


End file.
